Arahfen
by Naerdiel
Summary: They took from her her family and her home. Arahfen, overtaken with insanity, seeks revenge. She was doomed to die a traitor, so they thought...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Well, so far I can't really disclaim anything, but I'll just say I own everything you don't recognize. :) Enjoy. **

**Prologue**

Blood was smeared across her milky white skin. Bright, emerald green eyes flared with pain and anger as she was beaten to the ground. Raven black hair hung in her face, matted and tangled with blood. In another situation she would have fought back, but her hands were bound tight behind her back. A traitor, beaten in shame.

They brought her to the "king" to await the punishment.

"Bow before your king in shame, traitor!" One commanded as he kicked her in the back, making her fall to the ground.

_What would it be, _She thought_, banishment or death?_

She had gone against the "king", who had taken away everything she knew, and tried to avenge her loss by killing him.

"Do you know the punishment for betrayal?" the "king" questioned.

"I have committed no crime against my people," she said with growing anger, "It is you who have committed the sin of betrayal! You took from us the rightful King of Gondor! It is you who killed my father, the King of Gondor; it is you who has taken away my family and my home! Curse you, King of Lies!"

And with that she spat blood at the "king" and cackled with delight. The "king" wiped the blood away. You could see fear start to grow in his eyes.

"She's a witch!" he screamed, "Take her to the Misty Mountains, she is doomed to the goblins!"

An evil smile crossed her face.

She laughed aloud, "You have not seen the last of me, King of Lies. I swear on my father's grave, you will pay for this treachery."

She laughed with madness as they took her away. Doomed, she was, to die a traitor. So they thought…

**A/N: **Do you like it? If you do, you should review. Hey that rhymes! 'do' and 'review' HAha. Sorry...I really like this. I'll warn you though, it's probably going to turn out slightly mary-sueish, but there will be absolutely NO romance. NO romance whatsoever between my character and TLOTR characters. NONE AT ALL! Hope you read the next chapter. Ta for now!


	2. Chapter 1: The Fellowship

**Disclaimer: I, of course, own everything you don't recognize. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: The Fellowship**

The fellowship had traveled for days with barely any rest or food. They had finally reached the hidden walls of Moria. They were now sitting in front of the doors while Gandalf tried and thought of spells that might open the doors.

"It's useless!" He finally said, "Nothing will work!"

Frodo looked down at the ground in disappointment. He looked back at the door. _I will not give up that easily!_ He thought to himself.

"Wait," he said, "It's a riddle." He paused, thinking. "Speak friend, and enter…What's the elvish word for 'friend'?" he asked.

"Mellon," Gandalf answered.

The doors started to open slowly.

"Aha!" Gimli cried with glee.

Everyone but Aragorn and Boromir were grateful of the accomplishment Frodo achieved. Aragorn looked uneasily out at the lake.

"What do you think?" Boromir asked.

"Follow the others," he replied.

With one last look out at the water he stepped inside. Gimli started to talk of the great feasts and hospitality of the Dwarves.Gandalf warily crossed the floor and found something crunch under his foot.

"This is no place of celebration, this is a tomb," Boromir said grimly.

"What?" Gimli asked.

They all looked around. Skeletons covered in dust and cobwebs, a mere memory of what had happened to this grand city of the Dwarves. Arrows were sticking out of every skeleton. Legolas picked up an arrow, now knowing what had happened.

"Goblins," he said as he whipped out his bow and arrow.

Everyone else became immediately aware of danger. Suddenly a large tentacle dragged Frodo back outside. Sam, Merri, and Pippin tried with all their strength to cut of the long tentacle. Finally the tentacle went back into the water. Then out came four others and grabbed the hobbits by the legs. The rest of the fellowship came out and fought against the gigantic swamp monster.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled once they got the hobbits back.

They ran inside just as the monster tore down the door and blocked their way out.

"Well," Gandalf said as he lit his staff, "We must now face the long, dark journey through Moria. 'Tis a three day journey to the other side, step lightly and be very watchful. There are older and fouler creatures than orcs in the deep places of the world."

The nine companions walked on and on for two days without knowing the light of day, until they came to a small flight of stairs that led to four different doors.

"What do we do now?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf didn't answer; he just sat down on a rock and thought for a very long time. Frodo sat down beside him.

"I wish the ring would've never come to me," he said with grief, "I wish none of this had ever happened."

He looked to the ground with disappointment. Gandalf looked at Frodo with understanding.

"So do all who live to see these times, but that is _not_ for them to decide," he said.

Frodo looked up to him.

"All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." He looked to his left. "OH!" he exclaimed, "It's this way."

"He has remembered!" Merri said.

"No, the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf replied, going down the stairs, "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He smiled.

They came to another room. They heard faint singing coming from somewhere.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Frodo looked around, scanning the whole room, but he found nothing.

"It sounds like a—a girl!" Frodo said surprised.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and Bays, dapples and grays,_

_Coach and six-a-little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep little baby._

Aragorn's eyes opened wide with shock. Memories started to flood his mind. He remembered his mother singing that song to him when he was just a babe! All became silent. The fellowship walked into another room where light flooded in from a window. They heard a scream, followed by a long, evil cackle.

"You're going to die, King of lies," the voice said, through quieter laughs, "You're going to die!"

The voice faded away. Everyone became silent.

"NO!" Gimli cried, "NOOO!"

He ran into the room to find his cousin's, Balin, tomb. Gimli knelt in front of the tomb and cried.

"Why does the little man cry?" came the voice.

"Who is that?" Gandalf said, "Where are you?"

The fellowship looked around the room.

"Over here, old man," it replied with another cackle.

Gandalf looked to where the voice came from. He came upon a dark cage. Huddled in a corner was a girl, about the age of twenty. Her bright, emerald green eyes shone through the dark and studied the wizard.

Her smile faded and she asked in a soft voice as she came closer to the bars, "I ask you again, why does the little man cry?"

Gandalf looked into her eyes. Her face was covered in dry blood and dirt. Her hair was matted and tangled with blood.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The girl paused and studied him.

"…Arahfen," She replied.

Gandalf stood back in shock.

"It cannot be!" he whispered.

"What! What cannot be?" Arahfen asked sternly.

"You where condemned to death," Gandalf said, his gray eyes shining with wonder.

The madness that had seemed to swallow her disappeared and was replaced with utter and complete sanity.

"Gandalf?" she said, "Gandalf, you have to get me out of here!"

By this time, the other eight companions stood by the cage. Gimli took out his ax and broke the lock away. Arahfen slowly crawled out of the small cage.

"Gandalf," she exclaimed with joy as she clung to him. "Gandalf, they took me to a wizard, he tortured me and—and he performed black magic on me," she said with tears coming to her eyes, "I was never so scared."

Gandalf looked in horror at the little girl he once saw long ago running through oceans of grass with no fears of the world…

"Gandalf, I—he—he changed me into something…unnatural," she whispered with fear.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Everyone turned to Pippin. The crashing stopped.

"You fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded, "Throw yourself in next time with your riddles and stupidity!"

Pippin looked down in shame. Arahfen's fists started to clench. Drums started to sound.

"They're coming," was all she could say.

"Who?" Boromir cried, "Who is coming?"

They looked at her with fear and question.

"...Them," she answered.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir ran to bar the door with axes. Gimli jumped onto Balin's tomb and took out his ax.

"Let them come!" he said, "They will find there is yet a dwarf here in Moria who still lives!"

Gandalf stood in front of the hobbits, ready to protect them. Arahfen cackled with delight as long blades started to grow from her hands. Her ears grew to points far beyond her head, and fangs grew from her mouth. "Oh, howI long to see the blood of my enemies stained upon myhands!" she cried with an evil smile.

Gandalf looked at Arahfen in shock. He quickly turned back and focused on protecting the hobbits.

"Unnatural…" he murmured.

**A/N: Did you like it? I do, though not as much as the prologue, but it's okay. I swear, it will get better. :) I hope you will review and tell me your thoughts on this story. The song is called "All thePretty Little Horses"performed by Charlotte Church. I don't know who wrote it, but I thought it was really pretty. I knowthe story ismore like the movie than the book, but it's kind of in between the two. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank youfor reading it. **


	3. Chapter 2 Painful Losses

**Disclaimer: Arahfen, of course is the only thing I own. I mean seriously, everyone knows I didn't make up TLOTR. :) Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Painful Losses**

Arrows flew through the air, piercing orcs in the head and body. Boromir slew three orcs in a row. His sword moved swiftly with every stroke. Arahfen cackled with delight as she sliced her blades through the necks of two orcs. Aragorn drew his sword and cut into an orc's stomach. He then quickly turned and cut off the head of another. All of a sudden the doors of the chamber where torn down. There, emerging from the dust and rubble, was a cave troll. Sam cried out as he dodged the monstrous troll's club and ran behind him. Legolas took out three arrows and aimed them at the troll's head. Gimli swung his ax at a larger orc, slicing off his head. He looked to Arahfen. An orc had her in his grip. It snarled at her and brought his scimitar to her head.

"I will not give up that easily!" She exclaimed.

She then slit the orc's stomach open. Black blood rushed from the wound. Arahfen bit into the orc's neck and spat out its flesh. Gimli grimaced and turned to kill an orc that was coming at him.

"That was a close one," he murmured.

Gandalf ran and killed two orcs. Where was Frodo? He searched the chamber with his eyes, now seeing the battle that was before him. He had to get the fellowship to safety. His eyes landed on Frodo. The cave troll was getting ready to kill him, his small, beady eyes glowing with sickening glee. All of a sudden, Aragorn stabbed at his heart with a gigantic spear. Unfortunately, the troll's skin was thick and the spear's blade only wounded him. The troll then knocked Aragorn unconscious against a stonewall. Arahfen cowered and cried out in pain at exactly the same moment. Blood started to pour from her hands as the blades sank back into them. She screamed, showing physical pain. Blood started to slowly drip from her mouth. All the orcs ran from her in fear.

Some cried out, "Demon witch! She's a demon witch!" and others just cursed in their own tongue.

The cave troll was too determined to kill Frodo that he didn't even notice. Gandalf, seeing what had happened, practically flew at the orcs, sword in hand, slicing through every orc he saw. Finally, Aragorn awoke and continued to kill the orcs. Arahfen wiped the blood from her face, feeling fully refreshed, and got up as the blades grew from her hands again. She looked around the room. Frodo had become cornered by the giant cave troll. Arahfen dodged an orc's scimitar and slice it's arm off. She looked back at Frodo. The troll was bringing his spear back to kill him.

"No," she whispered.

Everyone froze. Boromir finished off the last orc. They were too far away from Frodo to save him from the troll's spear. The sound of breath slipping away rang through their ears. With a loud thud Frodo fell to the ground.

"NO!" Pippin screamed as he jumped onto the troll's back.

Merri followed with his sword. They began to stab violently at the troll's neck. The troll swung around and tried to get them off his back. Merri was thrown to the ground, but Pippin still held on. With all of his strength, he stabbed into the troll's neck with his sword. The troll jerked his head up. Arahfen pounced onto the troll's back and dug her blades into his skin. The troll cried out in pain. Legolas took an arrow out and shot the troll in the throat. The troll was dumbfounded. His eyes rolled back. Arahfen took one hand from his back and used her strength to push him to the ground. The troll fell causing dirt and dust to fly up around him. Pippin was thrown to the ground. Arahfen ripped her hand from the troll's skin, her blades covered in its black blood. Everyone rushed to Frodo.

Aragorn knelt beside him. "Oh no," he sighed and turned Frodo on his back.

Frodo gasped for air.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm not hurt," Frodo said, sitting up, "Just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

Aragorn eyes flooded with confusion. "I don't understand," he said, "That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said, smiling.

Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a coat of mithril. Gimli's eyes opened wide with amazement. Gandalf laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Mithril…" Gimli whispered.

They heard more screams coming from behind them.

"To the bridge of Khazad Dum," He said.

The fellowship ran out of the room and through the dwarf city, followed by Arahfen. Orcs emerged from every crack and hole you could see. They crawled down from the pillars like giant spiders getting ready to feed. They surrounded the fellowship and screamed at them, showing their teeth. Their eyes glowed green and sharp. Their fangs were stained with black blood. All of a sudden their screams stopped. A loud thud sounded, like a giant door was opening. A red light grew in the distance. A loud growl swallowed the room. The orcs started to run in fear. Soon, the fellowship was left alone.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, "What is it?"

"It is a Balrog," he answered, "A demon, his powers are greater then you could ever imagine."

Everyone became tense with fear.

"RUN!" Gandalf said.

They ran and ran as fast as they could, Arahfen always at Gandalf's side. They came to a sudden dead end. Boromir almost fell into the oblivion before him. Aragorn saved his fall and they continued to run. Rumbles and roars grew louder, feet where falling harder, heart beats grew faster until suddenly they reached the bridge.

"Go, run across the bridge!" Gandalf cried, "FLY!"

He let everyone pass onto the bridge until he was left standing alone. The Balrog towered over him, flames wreathed his black body, his tail whipped about furiously, his eyes glowing with blood red hate. Gandalf turned and ran across the bridge. He came to the middle and turned to face the demon before him. He glanced back at his companions. Fear flooded their minds as they realized what Gandalf would do.

Gandalf spoke calmly, but fiercely, "You shall not pass."

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried and began to run towards him.

Boromir held him back. Arahfen's eyes locked onto Gandalf. Memories began to engulf her mind…_She will not go to Rivendell…She must stay here…She cannot learn of her father! …. Rocks are falling, must find shelter, NO! Must kill the King of Lies! _She shook her head as she came back to reality. A bright light began to encircle Gandalf. The Balrog's flaming sword came down to Gandalf, but was blocked by the light.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf said as he crashed his sword and staff into the stone.

The bridge cracked, the Balrog began to fall. Gandalf turned around, pleased that his deed was done. All of a sudden, a flaming whip snapped around his leg and pulled him down.

"No," Arahfen said, gritting her teeth.

Gandalf struggled to get up, "Fly, you fools!" he said.

Frodo watched as Gandalf lost his grip on the rock and fell.

"NOOOOO!" He cried with sadness.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks. Arahfen stood in shock. Arrows flew past her head. She stared forward and fell to her knees. A sharp scream passed from her lips as she cried. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. It was Aragorn.

"We must leave now," he said.

"NO!" Arahfen screamed, "NO! I cannot leave!"

Aragorn pulled her away from the bridge and took her up the stairs and out the doorway. Arahfen struggled hard, but Aragorn would not loosen his grip. Outside the sky was covered with gray clouds. Arahfen gave up her struggle, fell to ground and wept. Everyone cried in disbelief. Gandalf the Grey was no more.

**A/N:** I finally finished this chapter. It always takes me weeks to finish one chapter because I have so many other ones to take care of. I just need the inspiration and I'm good to go. ANYWAYS. I hope you actually like the story, I do.


End file.
